Life Is Precious
by xxXShutUpXxx
Summary: Three years after the death of his friend, Ichigo Kurosaki moves back to Japan from America. With reminencing memories still intact, will he be able to live normally like it was before his depression? How will his friends handle his sudden apearance, especially Uryuu? Why does he still see his dead friend? Love triangle grimmichi and Urahara/Ichigo, Yaoi, F/M, AU, Drama
1. Prologue

The ominous air clouded all reality that night, the teen didn't seem to recognize a fleeing tone until it was too late. The conversation he had with his friend twenty minutes ago popped in his mind, causing his eyeballs to almost leave their sockets. Earlier that day, a few people were spotted lingering close behind them at school, it was Uryuu who brought it to his attention, but he chose to ignore it. Now here he is, rushing through the alleyways of Karakura, trying his hardest to reach her in time. Flickering yellow streetlights vaugely guided the narrow paths as the only sense of direction was the stars. His heart pounded louded within his chest, anxiety hitched his breathing. The boy stumbled on anything in his way, **her voice** played nonstop in his head. _'Ichigo, promise me an idiot like you would grow up. No more acting like a dumbass! Just, live healthy and happily, okay?' _Loud pants echoed through the lenghy twists as he arrived at the scene. There was a horrid stench that pierced through him, which took several moments to realize it's identity. Thick crimson soaked the light grey school uniform, seeping into a big blob and engulfing her thin frame fully. Most of her clothes were torn, as if forcefully removed, while her deep sea orbs remain lifelesly open. He dropped to his knees and craddled the stiff figure in his lap, petting short black strands in apology. He was too late, she was gone, and now she will never come back. He couldn't help bawling like a baby, his tears streamed down until he couldn't cry anymore. His orange tussles messily stilled as he started grasping his hair tightly, silently cursing to himself. Midnight turned to morning, days turned to months, and time slowly passed. Everyone had moved on, not him though. He can never forget what happened, he resented himself for not making it in time, and soon, walls were built. Those who stuck by him, faded away. His life was stuck to that moment, the second he found her, and he watched as the world continued to live, with or without her.

Three years later

It has been a while since he has been to japan, he lived in America for two years now. The move was caused by a year of remembering that night, so he evaded for the U.S. Now, he was back. Urahara picked him up from the airport and took him to his old home. He was informed that the family clinic closed down and that his father and sisters also left, he was alone. He dropped his bags at the front entrance and skimmed up the stairs, barging into his room to find everything exactly how it was left, a disaster. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed a broken picture frame of him and the group that was lying in a pile of glass. Ironically, the crack was placed between him and his dead friend, effectively splitting them apart. He had to admit, he missed Rukia dearly. However, he felt she was in a better place. One day, he will definitely see her again. Now thinking about it, he decided it would be a good idea to call Urahara for help. The shop keeper was always abnormally giddy, singing out his statements, so maybe his enthusiasm could come in handy. He stalled all movement when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Answering, he was surprised to find it to be Uryuu. "Hey, Uryuu, how is the baby coming?" Last time Ichigo heard from him was from a postcard Orihime sent to america explaining the two's marriage. He was happy for them, he didn't carry any feelings for the girl but knew she held some for him. The teen is actually glad she was able to move on, he never thought of anyone as more than a friend. Rukia died before their friendship was able to evolve, which leads him to be single now. "Well, if it's none of my business, then why did you call me!? ...I have every right to be using an irritated tone!...What ever, what the hell do you want?" Ichigo's mood went down hill after that call, he couldn't stand the stuck up guy acting as if he was better than himself. He calmly shut the device and walked out of his house, going to the one place he felt he could be himself.

URAHARA SHOTEN 2:13 AM

'Wow, Kurosaki. That's your fifth glass, has Ishida pissed you off that much?"

"Whhhart evv-er...you ccan't l-lecture me!...I'm...a customer, damn it! I'm ..always...right." His ending words were quietly mumbled as the drunken human's head collapsed on the table, catching the attention of the staff. "Kurosaki, was Ishida that intimidated by your presence?" Amber eyes fully closed as the nineteen year old incoherently gave his reply. 'He shmaid I wuld...influpence ofihime..."

"Influence Orihime you mean?"

"That's it!" The orangette's head sprang up giggling before slamming back down on the wooden surface. It's been years since he visited the shop, that's what he calls it. It always changes from candy, to noodles, to liquor. So he nicknamed it, 'The Shop', a.k.a, S.T.

"Okay, no more drinking for you. You aren't even legal yet and I let you drink, Ishin would kill me if he found out." Holding the limp body in his arms, the host took him to his room to rest. "In...amersica...iff yours eighteen, youf can drink!" Ichigo could be hardly understood in his state, but Kisuke agreed with what he said in hopes of shutting him up.

"Youf knop urahada, yours snot tad baffd! (You know Urahara, your not that bad!)" Proclaimed the berry, falling into a deep slumber once those words left him.

That put a smile on the man's face. For the longest time, he loved the little rascal. Even so, he never found It appropriate to voice it out. He was ten years older, and watched him since he was in diapers. Niether could he forget the fact that the boy's father was against any further growth in their relationship other than friendship. So, instead of getting his hopes up, he said, "I hope so," and went to bed.


	2. Love?

_D"Ichigo, I wanna fuck you senseless. " The teal haired man placed sensual kisses around the other's lips, not touching them directly, teasing the one underneath him. Sweat trickled down the muscled chest, slowly easing its way down rock hard abs while outlining his built frame. His body was heating up, his arousal grew two times larger in anticipation, he had the berry right where he wanted him. Orange spikes pushed harshly against the mirror, making the semi-wet material frizzy with each movement. Ichigo had gotten out of the shower moments ago, and was now pinned to his bedroom dresser with nothing but a towel on. Fierce friction of a clothed cock rubbing against a naked one egnited a fiery spark from within the orangette's stomach, harmonizing moans filled the captors eardrums, turning him on even more. "Grimm...jjjowww...soooooooo...good..." Minutes later, the younger's legs were hoisted up as his inner thighs were caressed by a slick tongue, mumbling incoherently from the sweet sensation. It continued to dip lower and further until it reached a pink and puckered hole, twithing with excitement. "How fucking disgusting, Ichi." Orgasmic waves of pleasure surged through the hothead as flashes of light blue hid his vision, shivering with every motion. The wet organ folded in half as it entered the narrow path, twisting in and out of the other. A light tickling sensation plunged through very sensitave walls, bouncing within while barely grazing his prostate. Ichigo's mouth gaped open in pure bliss, squeezing his eyes shut from the amazing ministrations. He felt annoyed when that feeling disappeared, but was alerted when the top fully seethed himself in one strong thrust, causing him to curse from the sudden immense pain. "Ichi, I'm going to fuck you hard, my little slut." Angling his member, he rammed full strengh dead into the other's prostate. Soon enough, the bottom started pushing against the invasion, trying to get more of the submissiveness. Blood trailed down his thigh at the rough approach, but Ichigo felt too good to even care. The wooden object shook as all on its surface fell hopelessly to the ground by the sinful act, the mirror banged into the teen's head, tainting bright locks. Ecstasy brought him to his peek as his Grimmjow nuzzled the crook of his neck, worshiping the sun kissed skin. Sperm flew wildly between them as Ichigo's walls tightened, edging the other to spill his seed within the gripping heat. Both men collapsed to the ground trying to breath, while cuddling together on the soft carpet. "Ichi...you are __**mine, n**__o one elses." The berry was about to slip into a deep slumber when he noticed one thing, he still had the towel on._

The memory of waking up alone angered the twenty-five year old, just waiting to hear his ditzy lover's explanation, but it never came. He waited, and waited, and waited until he got fed up and charged to the teen's work place, where he found out the little shit fled the country. After such mind blowing sex, how could that runt think of leaving without saying a word? He had some nerve, that Ichigo. How dare he leave their relationship a one night stand when grimmjow wanted more, he didn't only want the kid's body, he wanted his god damn heart too! **"No need to get so worked up, grimm. I'm sure you fucked his brains out thoroughly. Hehehe." **

"The hell do you want, shiro!?"

**"Just here ta remind ya of you getting dumped, it was quite the scene." **He chuckled darkly and disappeared back into the cat's mind, making him even more frustrated. Why the hell was he seeing Shiro again? He thought he got over the incident. If that wasn't the case, then he needed to see Ichigo right away. His mind was made up, he was going to Japan, tonight.


End file.
